


Он не обуза (он мой брат)

by minty_mix



Series: Мини G-PG-13 [10]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crossover, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix
Summary: Жизнь Леонарда по большей части определена Стайлзом.





	Он не обуза (он мой брат)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [He Ain't Heavy (He's My Brother)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/637796) by [canistakahari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canistakahari/pseuds/canistakahari). 



> Стайлз - младший брат Леонарда

Лео двенадцать лет, когда на свет появляется Стайлз.

Ему двенадцать, и его мама вышла замуж два года назад: ладно, отчим ему нравится — добрый, спокойный и иногда покупает Лео мороженое, с хитрой улыбкой обещая сохранить это в секрете от мамы и заговорщицки похлопывая по плечу, — но огромная пустота внутри Лео, отчаянно скучающая по папе, хочет ненавидеть Джона просто за то, что тому хватает наглости пытаться занять его место в их сердцах.

Хорошо, что Джон не просит Лео называть его «папой».

На самом деле он говорит, что Лео может называть так, как ему удобно, и обычно тот просто избегает того факта, что он еще не решил, как его звать, а потому не называет вообще никак.

Все не идеально, но так и не бывает. Лео уже знает об этом. Лео узнал об этом в ту секунду, когда понял, что его папа мертв. Черт — блин — он узнал об этом в ту секунду, когда понял, что его папа болен.

Лео двенадцать лет, и последние девять месяцев он проводит, читая все, что смог найти, о беременности.

Многое из того, что он читает, откровенно отвратительно и должно быть абсолютно невозможно. Лео избегает фотографий и сосредотачивается на клинических диаграммах, но он собирается стать доктором, когда вырастет, прямо как Дэвид Маккой, а доктора не относятся к человеческим телам брезгливо.

Раз уж его мама настаивает на том, что у них с Джоном будет ребенок, то он должен быть готов.

Однако ничто из прочитанного не подготавливает его к тому, что Джон забирает его из комнаты ожидания и ведет к маме в ночь рождения Стайлза. У нее под глазами темные круги, и она выглядит так, будто несколько дней не спала, но она улыбается так широко, что она выглядит счастливой, как никогда.

Может быть, она так же улыбалась, как родила его.

— Хей, малыш, — обращается она к Лео и тянется взъерошить его волосы. — Тебе там одному не скучно?

— Нет. Я не ребенок, вполне могу посидеть сам. Медсестра дала мне головоломку. Я уже решил.

Мама смеется и легко гладит его по щеке.

— Конечно, решил. Хочешь подержать малыша, солнышко?

— Я думаю, да, — говорит он, не слишком уверенный в своем отношении к этому, особенно теперь, когда малыш — не абстрактное понятие. Он подозревает, что теперь будет много крика. Может быть, ему стоит попросить беруши.

Крохотный сверток в руках мамы оказывается ребенком, хотя Лео думал, что это просто свернутое одеяло.

Джон подходит ближе, чтобы показать, как держать это правильно — его, не это, этот малыш ведь его брат, — и внезапно Лео прижимает малыша, завернутого как человеческое буррито, к себе. Он спит, тихонько посапывая, и Лео чувствует облегчение.

— У него уже есть имя? 

— Еще нет, — отвечает Джон, — но мы работаем над этим. Что ты думаешь?

— Он маленький, — глупо говорит Лео. — Меньше, чем я думал.

И Джон, и мама тихо смеются.

— Да, — говорит мама, — он будет маленьким какое-то время, но потом начнет расти.

— Он нормальный, — решает Лео. — Хотя бы не плачет.

***

Лео шестнадцать лет, когда Стайлз идет в школу.

Начальная школа Бэйкон Хиллс находится прямо за углом Старшей школы, и с тех пор, как Джон вышел на работу, Лео вместе с мамой отводит Стайлза на учебу. Они держат его за руки, Стайлз идет между ними со своим новым рюкзаком с покемоном и без устали болтает обо всем: о том, чем собирается заняться в школе; о том, как здорово там будет; о том, что он будет прямо как Лео; и о том, что все вокруг чудесно и замечательно, а ничего плохого просто не существует.

— Мам, а ты положила мой обед? — спрашивает Стайлз в четвертый раз.

— Да, — терпеливо отвечает она.

— А мои маркеры, их тоже?

— Да, малыш.

— А...

— Если я покатаю тебя на спине, ты замолчишь? — интересуется Лео, останавливаясь на тротуаре.

— Ладно! — соглашается Стайлз.

Он, как обезьянка, забирается ему на спину, обвивая руками его шею, и шумно дышит в ухо, потому что у него всевозможные болячки, связанные с носом.

— Помни, не болтай слишком много, — наставляет Лео. — Дай другим детям время ответить. Не дерись, не толкайся и не зови никого по имени. Ты выше этого, многие будут вести себя, как дети, но не ты. Выбери кого-то, кто тебе понравится, и подружись с ним. Неважно, будет это мальчик или девочка. Не существует таких понятий, как «быть женственным» или «любить девчачьи штучки».

— Ладно, — серьезно кивает Стайлз. — Я буду хорошим.

Стайлз даже не оглядывается для храбрости, когда они доводят его до дверей класса: он огромными глазами смотрит вокруг, а когда замечает игрушки — несется сразу к мегаблокам. Там уже сидит другой мальчик, с темными, лохматыми волосами. Стайлз тут же начинает с ним болтать, и они вместе строят замок.

Мама направляется к учителю, чтобы поговорить с ним, так что Лео просто наблюдает за братом. Стайлз безостановочно болтает, а тот мальчик внимательно его слушает, и Лео думает, что Стайлз просто бессознательно нацелился на этого ребенка, который станет его лучшим другом на всю жизнь.

— Все в порядке, — говорит мама, подходя со спины. — Стайлз зарегистрирован и может остаться. Ты заберешь его в половине четвертого?

— Ага, — кивает Лео. — Хей, малыш! Мы уходим!

Стайлз тут же смотрит на них и бешено машет.

— Пока, мам! Пока, Лео!

И никаких тебе слез и крепких объятий — Стайлз сразу же возвращается к игре с тем мальчишкой.

— Нам нашли замену, — ухмыляясь, говорит мама.

Лео закатывает глаза.

— Даже не обнял!

***

Лео двадцать лет, когда у Стайлза диагностируют СДВГ.

(А еще — Лео женится через несколько месяцев.

Возможно, он берет на себя слишком много — он проходит интернатуру в госпитале имени Джона Хопкинса, неполный день работает в «Старбаксе», проводит так много времени, как может, со своей девушкой — нет, невестой, — болтает со Стайлзом по скайпу каждый вечер после того, как тот возвращается из школы, но он чувствует, что с братом что-то происходит, а потому намерен лично убедиться в том, что все будет нормально.)

— Хей, малыш, — еле выговаривает он, потому что бежал домой, чтобы успеть вовремя. Плохо, что он едва видит своего младшего брата, поэтому не пропускает разговоры в скайпе. — Как дела в школе?

Стайлз отвечает, что ничего нового. Он все еще маленький, даже для девяти лет, и в одной из толстовок Лео с эмблемой Старшей Школы Бэйкон Хиллс он выглядит еще меньше.

— Я не был в школе сегодня. Мама водила меня к доктору.

Лео хмурится.

— Она не говорила об этом при прошлом разговоре. Это был осмотр?

— Не к тому доктору, — неохотно отвечает Стайлз, смотря куда-то в сторону, а его пальцы нервно теребят завязки на толстовке. — Он просто говорил со мной. Это не первый раз, когда мы к нему ходили, но... Теперь он наконец решил, что со мной не так.

— С тобой все нормально, — горячо протестует Лео.

— Мама прочитала записку учителя, — бормочет Стайлз, наклонив голову и игнорируя возражения Лео. — Он писал про то, что я никогда не заканчиваю свои работы, много болтаю во время занятий, будто не могу сдержаться, и что меня часто выгоняют из класса, потому что я не поднимаю руку. — Стайлз по-прежнему не смотрит на Лео. — Я думал, что просто плохо учусь в школе. Там трудно. И... На прошлой неделе меня отправили к директору.

— Ну и что? У тебя проблемы, у всех они есть...

— Они сказали, что у меня СДВГ, — выпаливает Стайлз, и Лео замолкает.

Замолкает потому, что в глубине души догадывался об этом, но это же всегда был просто Стайлз. Слишком быстрый, слишком резкий и совершенно не способный сосредоточиться на чем-то, что не вызывает у него сильного интереса.

— Ты знаешь, что это значит? — ласково спрашивает Лео, потому что Стайлз выглядит паршиво.

— Нет, — шепчет Стайлз.

— Это расшифровывается как «синдром дефицита внимания и гиперактивности», — медленно проговаривает Лео. Стайлз умный мальчик. Лео дает ему пару секунд, чтобы переварить информацию.

— «Дефицит» — это плохо, — упрямо твердит Стайлз. — Как и «синдром».

— «Дефицит» — это не плохо. Это значит, что тебе чего-то не хватает, но это не плохо. Это значит, что тебе трудность усидеть на месте и сконцентрироваться.

Стайлз, думая, трясет головой.

— Ладно. Но «синдром» — это плохо. Да? Я плохо учусь. Все это знают.

— Нет, — терпеливо говорит Лео. — Это значит, что части твоего мозга, которые обычно помогают тебе сосредоточиться, сесть и закончить твою работу, функционируют неправильно. Как попало. Понимаешь? Но все не так. Это не значит, что ты плохой. Зато теперь понятно, почему тебе трудно в школе.

— Доктор говорил о таблетках, — едва различимо произносит Стайлз.

— Существуют таблетки, которые помогут тебе сосредоточиться, — отвечает Лео. — Врачи помогут понять, какие тебе подходят. Разве плохо принимать лекарства, когда тебе плохо или когда болит голова?

— Нет, — произносит Стайлз.

— Так, может, пить таблетки для того, чтобы справляться в школе, тоже не плохо, — твердо говорит Лео. — Так что не волнуйся.

— Ладно, — голос Стайлза звучит громче.

— Ты приглашен на мою свадьбу, помнишь? Понесешь кольца, так что тебе придется пройти между рядами в церкви. На тебе будет ответственность за хранение колец. Мы же не сможем пожениться без них.

— Я знаю, — говорит Стайлз, и его глаза блестят от гордости, а грудь вздымается от частого дыхания. — Я примерял свой костюм. Выгляжу как Джеймс Бонд!

— Готов поспорить, что да, — смеется Лео.

Теперь Стайлз выглядит гораздо спокойнее, рассказывая о школе, о Скотте и о его новой видеоигре, и когда Лео отключается, идя спать, то волнуется уже не так сильно.

***

Лео двадцать один год, когда он женится.

Они играют свадьбу в Бэйкон Хиллсе, на краю леса, а из гостей — только их семьи. Стайлз с кольцами идет между рядами, и он выглядит как человек, несущий что-то драгоценное, словно стеклянная фигурка, и хрупкое, словно младенец.

Лео после ерошит его волосы и наклоняется вниз, шепча Стайлзу в ухо: «Я очень тобой горжусь».

Стайлз лучезарно улыбается.

С прошлой их встречи вживую в нем произошли заметные изменения. Мама говорит, что, спустя пять недель пробного приема аддерола, врачи подтвердили диагноз. У Стайлза больше нет проблем в школе. Он может сесть и выполнить свою домашнюю работу до конца.

Лео подходит к Стайлзу и Джоселин, чтобы помочь разрезать торт и взять себе первый кусочек. У Стайлза глазурь на щеке, и Лео мажет его тортом по носу, чтобы закончить картину. От возмущенного взгляда Стайлза Лео, смеясь, сгибается пополам.

А потом Джоселин пачкает его рот в креме и целует, чтобы очистить каждый миллиметр, пока Стайлз кривится и ворчит о том, как они отвратительны. И, откровенно говоря, Лео никогда в жизни не был счастливее.

***

Лео двадцать семь лет, когда они разводятся.

И чем меньше об этом говорят, тем лучше.

***

Лео двадцать восемь лет, когда Стайлз решает превратить его жизнь в сущий ад.

— Ты сделал предварительный заказ для меня, — говорит Лео, случайно растягивая слова из-за акцента, хотя последний раз он жил на юге больше двадцати лет назад.

— Ага, — отвечает Стайлз, с удобством разваливаясь на кровати Лео и устраивая свой лэптоп на своих бедрах. Рядом с его локтем стоит миска с попкорном, — Лео уверен, что через пару мгновений все это окажется на полу, — и он всем своим видом показывает, что хорошо улегся для того, чтобы остаться тут надолго.

— В ресторане, — продолжает Лео, просто на случай, если Стайлз сейчас разговаривает не с ним.

— Ага, — отвечает Стайлз, хмуро глядя на экран лэптопа и отказываясь смотреть на Лео.

— С Джимом, — заканчивает Лео.

— Вау, ты все запомнил! — веселится Стайлз. — Я пытаюсь посмотреть кино, Лео. А если ты сейчас же не пойдешь в душ, то опоздаешь.

— Для моего свидания с Джимом, — почти шепчет Лео.

Были времена, когда такой тон пугал Стайлза, будто его старший брат действительно был для него авторитетом. Но теперь Стайлзу шестнадцать, и он возвел сарказм в ранг искусства, а его жизнь переполнена мрачными оборотнями и парализующими ящерицами и стала гораздо опаснее, чем бедное сердце Лео может вынести.

Все ужасно.

— Я слышу, как ты стараешься, — говорит Стайлз, запихивая горсть попкорна в рот и рассыпая крошки на одеяло Лео. — Молодец. Очень выразительно. Можешь повторять этот разговор до тех пор, пока его смысл не дойдет до твоего старого мозга, я не возражаю.

Лео сжимает зубы.

— Джим знает об этом свидании?

— Конечно, знает, — Стайлз наконец смотрит на Лео, — потому что вчера он получил сообщения от тебя и уже через секунду же ответил, что ждет не дождется. Столько энтузиазма, — выразительно говорит Стайлз.

— Я хочу очень сильно на тебя злиться, — произносит Лео, медленно краснея. — Но вместо этого я успокоюсь, чтобы еще сильнее разозлиться потом, когда я отменю ужин и извинюсь перед Джимом, мечтая от стыда провалиться под землю, а потом сверну твою тощую шею.

— Лео, ты говорил мне о том, что чувствуешь к Джиму. Предельно ясно, что это взаимно. Одно свидание, ладно? Если все пройдет ужасно, то просто забудете об этом и продолжите быть друзьями. Но просто попытайся. Между вами такое НСЖ, когда он рядом, что я захлебываюсь.

— НСЖ? — озадаченно переспрашивает Лео.

— Нереализованное сексуальное желание, — бурчит Стайлз, закатывая глаза. — Я правда не хочу и дальше об этом говорить.

— Я тебя ненавижу, — гневно произносит Лео. — Ты просто ужасен.

— А ты теперь опаздываешь, — беспечно говорит Стайлз.

Лео убеждается, что шумит изо всех сил, когда заходит в ванную и хлопает за собой дверью.

(Свидание проходит очень хорошо. Неловкость длится целых десять секунд, а потом Джим шутит, Лео смеется, и все становится так же, как всегда, когда они выбираются куда-то поесть. С той лишь разницей, что сейчас они оба принарядились, а в воздухе витает множество скрытых возможностей.

Джим прижимает его к двери общей спальни в конце вечера и целует его. И это так хорошо, что Лео просто ошеломлен силой накатившего облегчения.

А потом ему приходится терпеть самодовольную усмешку Стайлза, когда наутро тот указывает на засос на шее Лео, и жизнь возвращается на круги своя.)

***

Лео тридцать лет, когда Стайлз уезжает в колледж.

Вместе с Джимом и Дереком они помогают ему въехать в общежитие. Закончив, они идут на ланч, и Стайлз безумно рад их двойному свиданию. Дерек и Лео на это закатывают глаза, а Стайлз с Джимом ударяют друг друга в кулак. И Лео делает вид, что не замечает, как Дерек кладет руку Стайлзу на колено и легко целует в висок.

Джим переплетает пальцы с Лео, беря его за руку.

Лео тридцать, и он влюблен.  



End file.
